harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good afternoon." *'Player Healthy:' "You look like you've been getting enough naps. That's the right way to live." *"There's lots of info posted on the notice board by On the Hook. Take a look at it sometime." *'Flea Market:' "I was thinking of opening up a stand at the Flea Market... But I just can't stand to part with any of my belongings." *'You are married:' "Congratulations on your marriage. I wish you well." *'You have a baby:' "I'm glad it was a safe delivery." *'Your child starts walking: '"Your child starting walking? Kids are hard to keep up with once that starts." *'Your child starts crawling: '"Is your child already crawling? You really have to keep your eyes on them when they start crawling." *'Your child starts talking:' "Your child started talking already? Whoa." *'Your child grows up:' "Does child smile often? It must be because of you, player." *'Rival marriages:' "1 and 2 got married. I'm very happy for them." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace and Julius had a kid... Whoa...." *'Anissa and Jin have a baby: '"Dr. Jin and Anissa had a kid. I'm really happy for them." *'Toby is married to Renee: '"The married life? It's great. I feel way more relaxed now." 'Seasonal/Weather' *'Sunny Day: "The sun is a bit too bright for ideal napping conditions today." *'Rainy Day: '"Rainy weather can be nice. I like the sound of rain splashing into the water." *'Cloudy Day: '"I don't mind hazy weather." *'Snowy Day: '"''Watching snow melt in water makes me feel sad for some reason..." *'Thunderstorm: "A lot of fish will come out in the rain in certain fishing spots." *'Day Before a Typhoon: '"Bugs don't come out in the rain, so a lot of the bug-eating fish stay deep underwater." *'''Typhoon: What a huge typhoon. There's a kind of fish you can only catch on days like these." *'Blizzard:' "Looks like we've got a pretty serious snowstorm today. It's a good day to stay inside and take a nap." Spring *"Living things become more active in early Spring." *"I get sleepy in Spring. The smell of all those flowers is just so soothing." Summer *"I like the Summer heat. It can get a little too hot in the afternoon, though, so that's a good time to find a shady spot to take a nap." *"The rivers and the ocean sparkle during the summer." Autumn *"It's getting cooler and more comfortable." *"I love watching the falling leaves float down the river. Fall is such a beautiful season." Winter *"The animals should be hibernating around now. It'll be lonely until Spring." *"There's snow everywhere. There's no good place to take a nap." 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart: '"I think it's best to take everything one step at a time. People say I take steps a bit too slowly, though." *'2 Hearts: '"Heh . . . I think it's best to just take it easy. You have to take a day off once in a while." *'3 Hearts: "I go fishing every day. There's no better way to relax." *'4 Hearts: '' ''"If you remember your mistakes, you won't repeat them." *'5 Hearts: '"Unlike me, Uncle Ozzie is energetic and a bit short-tempered. A lot of people can't believe we're related." *'6 Hearts (Female): '"Can I call you name? I'd really like that." *'''6 Hearts (Male/Married): "Aren't the rivers and sea of this town pretty? I heard they were even more amazing in the past. The beauty of nature is such a gift. We have to make sure we don't spoil it with reckless polluting." *'7 Hearts (Female):' "I like to stare into space, but recently, whenever I do, all I can think of is you." *'7 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I'd like to do some traveling some day. Who knows what other kinds of fish are out there? I'll bet I could find some great napping spots, too." *'8 Hearts (Female):' Being around you makes me feel so happy and peaceful, Player..." *'8 Hearts (Male/Married):"Huh. I haven't given much thought to marriage... If I fall for someone, I want it to just happen spontaneously and naturally." *'''9 Hearts (Female): "Falling in love with someone is a strange feeling. It makes my heart feel warmer. It's as if even the Winter couldn't cool it down." *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "What kind of girl would I like? Let's see... I'd like a girl who I can settle down and feel relaxed with." *'10 Hearts (Female):' "I feel at peace just thinking about you, Player. It would be great if you were thinking about me, too." 'Heart Events/Festivals' *'While Engaged: ' "The wedding is soon. I hope it will be sunny." *"Player, I prepared a lunch for you. Eat it when you get hungry." *"I feel so happy to be married to you, sweetie. I hope we stay together as many years as there are fish in the sea." *"I felt so happy when you said you loved me, even though I feel I'm not worthy. I will always love you, player." Flower Festival: "I love it when the flowers bloom and it's time for the Flower Festival. The smell of all those flowers is so soothing. It makes for some first-rate napping." Ocean Festival (Day): "The sea is nice. Just looking at it makes me feel relaxed and peaceful." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes